Freak's Story
by hpandhgfreak
Summary: Well, Freak's story. She's the character that I RP with, but she's basically me. No worries, she doesn't date our beloved characters or anything. R&R, if you'd like. Rated PG for minor cussing. Mind you, this story doesn't have a plot yet.
1. We Begin

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, It's not mine. I am most certainly not J.K. If I could write like J.K., it wouldn't be posted here. It'd be published and I'd be making millions of dollars. Oh, the girl at the end isn't mine. But no worries! I have permission. Duh.  
  
She sat on her bed, listening to her beloved stereo and thinking back. Mest - Jaded. That's what she was listening to, it made her think of how she had lived her teen years.  
  
She sighed heavily and picked up a roll of parchment. Well, she thought, I might as well right it down. I've nothing better to do...  
  
It starts on a day 20 years before. We came home from the carnival. I was angry because I had not wanted to leave. Silly thing to get mad at, if you ask me. In fact, I was so angry that I burnt the house down. With magic. Yeah, a fateful day. You see, my parents were both magical. They pretty much knew I'd be, but not so much so early!  
  
From then on, I was trained heavily. My dad got a permit for me to practice magic under their supervision. I was taught quite a few spells, but to their suprise, I was not some great witch. I was pretty much average, despite that outburst when I was 4. I taught myself Alohoroma, though. Used it to get the brooms out of the cupboard when they weren't home.  
  
On my 11 birthday, I certainly got a surprise. I was accepted into Herald's Institution of the Magical Arts. That's because I lived in America. But there was another letter. From Hogwarts. The greatest school in the entire wizarding world had accepted an American? Why? I, to this day, don't know why. They must have expected great things from me. Unfortunately, they didn't get much.  
  
I flew to England and boarded the Hogwarts Express. I knew I wouldn't be homesick, I never really liked living at home, the whole preteen privacy thing was starting to get to me. Also known as growing up. So we went into Hogwarts, and damn, it was a BIG castle. Well, it'll help me drop that 5 pounds. I was put into Ravenclaw, with the smart people. Why did everyone want me to be smart? It was like everyone was pushing me, but hey, that's another one of those preteen things. Growing up and becoming a witch should not be attempted at the same time. Besides, I couldn't understand these people, they're accents were to strong. They said I had an accent, so I guess to them I do... Whatever.  
  
My first class was Herbology. It was much more work than I was used to. We all know American Muggle Elementary Schools are a joke! And homework. Well, in the words of an American Teenager, 'Don't go there, Girlfriend.' I mean, I went from almost no homework whatsoever to THIS. And that's a big jump. An even bigger jump to someone who doesn't like change. Me, for example. I mean American Schools are a joke. English Schools are for real.  
  
Mom sent me a Magic CD player. You just tell it what you want to hear. It's cool.  
  
I wanted to make something out of these years. I begged my brother for his card, and named myself 'Freak'. It wasn't offensive, just fun, and it fit my personality much better than plain old Sarah did. Don't you think? No? You will. I made Super Sugar Quills my signature. Loads of sweets and butterbeer! Fred and George were my heroes. But secretly, I wanted to be like Hermione, smart and clever. Two things I wasn't.  
  
Then to Charms class. I was late, of course. I was lost, don't bite me. So I picked a seat. Got myself yelled at, yup. I had to show Flitwick the right way to hold a wand. I had done this before. I showed him.  
  
"Good job!" he shrieked in that high pitched voice, "5 points to Ravenclaw!"  
  
Yeah, first points of the year to Ravenclaw. To me, too. Strange. I danced happily in the seat. Got myself yelled at, yup. So after class, a girl came up to me.  
  
"Good job." she said. You see, I'm not really a people person, hence the name Freak. But that doesn't mean I don't try! So I invited her to skive Potions with me. See? Not a people person.  
  
Well now, I'm tired of writing. I may write more. If I feel like it. I'm too much like my old self, too lazy for my own good! 


	2. Skivin' Class

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine... you know the drill! Oh, and for further reference, if I ever use a DADA teacher, it's a figure of my imagination. Yupyup, onward, shall we? And if anyone reviews, tell me what the heck a Mary-Sue is!  
  
"I know, let's not even use the Skiving Snackboxes. Let's just not go!" I exclaimed. Yeah, restating the obvious.  
  
"Umm... Sure. Where should we go?" asked the girl. Her name is Ashlein, I found out.  
  
"I know secret 'passageway' thing into Hogsmeade because, well, first years can't go. It's really cool because only second years and below can go through. Which means, no Filchers! He just gets on my nerves. Always chasing me." Looks back on getting herself yelled at, yup. She walks straight at wall. There is alot of walking at walls in the wizarding world, I've noticed.  
  
"Now all you have to do is say 'Hogsmeade for second and below!' and, well, there you have it." I walk through the wall and emerge in, well, Hogsmeade. Duh.  
  
Ashlein comes through the wall a few seconds behind me.  
  
"Where should we go to first?" she asks, looking around.  
  
"Zonko's, of course!" I run off towards Zonko's, which is always my first stop. Z's are always last, why not change them to first? Amazingly enough, this is what an 11 year-old thinks about at the crack of dawn when she can't sleep. Scary, I'm aware.  
  
Ashlein fills her bag and says, "This should last a few weeks." "WEEKS?!? Are you kidding me? Buy as much as you want. I'll pay. You see-" shows Ashlein a card. "-this is what this card is for. Buy as much as you want. It's all free!"  
  
"How...?"  
  
"There's this society. If you're lucky enough to get in, you get a card. It means anything from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Zonko's, and Honeydukes is 100% free! Unfortunately, I'm not in. But when you get a high enough rank, you get to invite someone. My brother had to invite someone, and I begged and whined to no end."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah. Now, what you do is fill you bag, pay, transfigure the stuff into something small, then put it in your bag and go back again and again. I get about 10 bags full into one bag. Simple, really." Ashlein and I continue to shop, until of course, we can no longer carry anymore.  
  
"Let's head to Honeydukes next, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" I say.  
  
We head off to Honeydukes.  
  
((A/N: I think this is an extra short chapter. But the next will be long. Promises! Well, that is if anyone reads it anyway...)) 


	3. The Three Broomsticks

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this before?  
  
So, we went to Honeydukes.  
  
"I want Ice Mice!" called Ashlein. She has a thing for them.  
  
"Sure. OH! I heard Snape was allergic to Cockroach Clusters. Wanna find out?" I grin slyly.  
  
"Anything to get Snape. Sure!" We fill our bags to the brim again, then leave.  
  
"Hmm. We should head to the Three Broomsticks now, I think." So we head off to The Three Broomsticks. Here's the fun part.  
  
"Dumbledore knows we're here." I say, bluntly.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Well, he knows we're skiving. He doesn't care as long as we show up once a week. He doesn't know our exact location, though."  
  
"Dumbledore rocks!"  
  
"I know Ashlein, I know."  
  
"Maybe we should do some homework. How about. Transfiguration?" I ask.  
  
"OK. Practice Switching Spells and write about them, 6 inches. Fun. We'll do the spells first, that's more 'fun,'" she says.  
  
I got a Switching Spell on my first try, but didn't get it again after 10 or so tries. GRR! Ashlein got pink sparks.  
  
"Why are they always pink? They should be black, right, Freak?"  
  
"Yeah. let's forget that and do our essays. At least they don't mean complete failure. Normally, at least."  
  
We worked on our essays for awhile, we were down to about three inches. And then.  
  
"Uh-oh! Ashlein, it's Snape! Use Disillusionment and come hide!"  
  
We quickly use Disillusionment, to the best of our abilities at least; we're first years! We hid in a corner and were puzzled over that fact that Snape was not in class yelling at kids, yup. He likes to do that, I've noticed.  
  
"Hey Freak, go put a Cockroach Cluster in his tea, see if he's REALLY allergic to it!"  
  
"OK, but if I get caught, run to the castle and send an owl to my parents to tell them I died in honor."  
  
So I went up, slipped it into his cup, and watched impatiently. He sipped the Cluster down, unfortunately only NEARLY choking to death. Oh well. All of a sudden, he started itching and dancing uncontrollably. Hilarious, if you ask me!  
  
"Here, I've got a camera." I start to snap pictures until.  
  
"Oh. My. God," I say, "Did he just itch his. his. I'm scarred for life!"  
  
Ashlein sees exactly where he's itching.  
  
"EWW! Let's get out of here!"  
  
We head back to the Castle for the end of a good day. 


End file.
